


Flashbang

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Temporary Blindness, Temporary Hearing Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: The flashbang wasn't supposed to go off. The General definitely wasn't supposed to be there when it went off.(Whumptober day 28: accident)
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, Hardcase & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Flashbang

The flashbang wasn’t supposed to go off.

The General certainly wasn’t supposed to be right there when it went off.

Anakin staggered back from the bang, ears ringing, eyes blinded. He tripped over something and hit the ground hard. He could feel nothing but panic in the Force around him. Were they under attack?

Something grabbed at him. He lashed out, full instinct, and whatever it was retreated.

Nothing happened for a few moments. Nothing approached him, and he stayed still, trying to figure out what was happening. His vision was starting to return, but it was blurry, not much other than lights and shadows. There was still panic in the Force, but it was turning into worry, and it wasn’t accompanied by the typical feelings that went along with battle.

Something wasn’t right.

He took a moment to slow down and think, the way Obi-Wan always reminded him to. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, assessed. He couldn’t hear anything but ringing. He opened his eyes, and his vision was still too blurry to figure out what the heck was going on…but if there was a fight, he would be seeing flashes of light from blasterfire. It smelled like explosives had gone off, but if tinnies were marching on them, surely the floor would be shaking a bit? Tinnies were awfully heavy.

He reached out with the Force. Close to him were Hardcase, Echo, and Fives. The three of them were panicking and worried, but they weren’t  _ moving. _ He could also feel worry from a different part of the ship worry that was quickly making its way to them. A little more focus, and Anakin recognized Kix and Rex heading towards them. Someone must have been hurt in the explosion.

Anakin struggled to his feet. “Hardcase!” he said. He wasn’t sure how loud he managed to say it, but it  _ felt  _ like he was saying it loud enough.

There was movement to his left, and Anakin reached toward it. A hand wrapped around his own, and he was gently tugged forward until his forehead was pressed against someone else’s.

“I can’t hear a thing, and my vision’s all blurry,” Anakin said. “Is anyone else injured? Fives? Echo?”

Hardcase shook his head.

“Any structural damage? Do we need to evacuate?”

Another shake of the head.

“Good, that’s good.” 

Anakin realized he was shaking and dizzy. Weird.

Hardcase tugged him gently to some boxes and sat him down. He leaned his head on Hardcase’s shoulder and waited for the world to stop feeling like it was spinning.

By the time Kix and Rex arrived, his vision was mostly back to normal. His ears were still ringing though, and he couldn’t really understand anything anyone was saying.

Kix approached him and said something, moving a finger in front of Anakin’s eyes. He tracked it, familiar with the exercise, but said, “I can’t understand you, you’re gonna have to use sign. There was an explosion, and I must have been pretty close. My vision’s back mostly, but my ears are still ringing too much to hear what you’re saying.”

Kix switched to signing what he was doing before doing anything. Then he shined a light at Anakin’s face, which he flinched from, and checked his ears, and then dragged Anakin to the medbay, where he put bacta-drops in Anakin’s ears and told him to stay on a medical cot until he came back to check on him again.

Anakin laid there, and quickly decided that if he was stuck in the medbay, he might as well catch up on sleep. There was always so little time to do so.

When he woke up, Fives was sitting in the visitor’s chair. He jumped to parade rest as soon as he noticed Anakin was awake. “Sir!” he said. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said, and then actually checked. His ears weren’t ringing anymore, and he could see fine. When he sat up, the world didn’t spin. He had a headache, but in comparison to everything else, that was positively minor.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Kix said, walking up to the cot, scanner in hand. “Take a caf break, Fives, you need to stay hydrated if you’re on ‘worrying about the General’ duty.”

Fives gave an uncertain look to both Kix and Anakin, and Anakin gave him a nod. Fives left, and Kix commenced the checkup.

When he was done, Kix said, “You’ll be fine. If you have any lingering dizziness or ringing in your ears though, come back here.”

“Will do,” Anakin said. “Thanks Kix.”

Kix gave him a nod, and Anakin slipped off the cot. He checked the chrono on the way out—he’d been in the medbay for three hours, not bad.

As soon as he was beyond the doors, he was squashed into a group hug. Three voices were apologizing, asking if he was alright, and generally fussing over him.

He relaxed. Everything was alright.


End file.
